Yes, You Can Eat Me, But Only A Little
by Rei-the-Rat
Summary: Time for Law to make good on his promise from Christmas. LuLaw (Late bday fic for Luffy, sorry for the delay)
_~ Ok so better late than never, right? Also, kind of a long author's not ahead..._

 _So I have both my finals next Wednesday and then afterwards I should be good for the summer to write freely, though I am still trying to find a job but work has never hindered my writing before, not like school. I have quite a bit I need to update and new things I want to start. Just a reminder, none of my fics are abandoned, I will get back to all of them. Priority right now I on Sugar Midnight and the next part of Keeping A Secret._

 _On that note, I have a new poll on my bio, I reopened the one for the length on KaS chapters, but I'll put it back up later, right now it's a tie with one outside vote swaying it into staying with the really long 10k+ chapters, and the poll for Mayhem (LawLu). most seem to favor going past 50 chapters but I will definitely stop at 100 if we get there. The new one pertains to this fic. While writing it I kept coming up with ideas for the next one which would have been on Law's birthday but since it is fresh in my mind and will be written within the next few weeks probably I was curious if I should post it sooner. If I do so, it won't be Law's birthday, just a continuation and I will do something else when October rolls around. It would also probably be the last of this little series._

 _It took me forever just to come up with a title for this one, each one sounded worst than the last, so I finally took a suggestion from Uchiha Xairylle and tweaked it a little. Also, thank you Venatorphile for looking this over and acting as a beta. I only fixed one sentence with that issue because all the others sounded weird when I tried to rewrite them. It's not something I'm going to take out completely but I will do what I can to lessen it so Luffy doesn't sound so odd._

 _And finally I started a , you can find me under Rei the Rat, it's not much right now, I'm hoping to do with more with it the coming months. Feel free to check it out and tell others. I'm not on a lot of social medias so spreading the word is hard for me to do on my own. Any help would be greatly appreciated._

 _As always, feel free to message me for a request or any questions, and leave a review if you have the time, I enjoy reading them. ~_

* * *

To be honest, Law wasn't sure what he was expecting. But Luffy was full surprises, so even if he tried to prepare, Luffy would just throw him through another loop. He hadn't been ready for Luffy to act on his hidden desire or ask him to wear sexy lingerie. He should know better by now. So, he went in with an open mind and the same willingness Luffy had for him.

But Law could almost cringe at how much planning went into this. He was normally all for elaborate plans coming together; however, there also needed to be a purpose behind it all. Not that Luffy's happiness didn't deserve all the planning that was going on. Law just found it a little ridiculous.

The party on the beach was still on going deep into the night while he and Luffy left to have their own fun. The girls had rented a cabin and convinced all three cooks to help prepare. It seemed like his thank you list was getting longer each time.

He sighed as he stepped out of the shower and pulled a towel loosely around his waist. Luffy had ran ahead of him to get his out of the way because he knew how Law was. There were rules Law set out when they started this relationship, and one of them was being clean before anything happened in bed. There were times when this was tossed aside, heat of the moment cases where Law's internal cleanliness demon was kicked into a cage and told to shut up. But most of the time Law was very firm on bathing before sex, at least twelve hours before unless something had occurred since then that called for another shower. Luffy may not be fond of bathing more than he deemed necessary, but a few minutes under the water for a couple hours of sex? Even he could do that math.

Luffy was singing in the room, a low murmur of notes not quite on key and the occasional humming of a verse. Law breathed deeply. They were probably going to need another shower later, but it would be worth it. He tried to wrap his head around that. How far had he come with Luffy that really amazing sex allowed for a sticky and messy time in bed? He certainly would have never allowed this before meeting Luffy. Then again, Luffy had changed quite a bit about him.

Law exited the small bathroom into the bedroom. Dropping his clothes in the growing pile of sheets, blankets, and Luffy's clothes on the arm chair, Law slowly walked across the room to the bed. They had removed all the linens except for one sheet and pillow to lessen the amount of cleaning that would have to be done later. The younger pirate was currently sitting naked on the bed placed in the middle of the mostly empty room next to a table holding several bowls and a plate full of sashimi.

"No bread and no cherries." Luffy said to him. Law gave a slight smile. He wasn't sure where exactly his lover's mild dislike for cherries came from, but even the thought that there was something out there Luffy didn't like was amusing to him. "Hm, you going to have some too? You were really stern about no bread."

Law clicked his tongue. Taking hold of Luffy's chin in his hand, he turned the young man's head toward him. "You should know by now…"

Luffy paused from putting a slice of sashimi in his mouth. "I do." He grinned. "I haven't eaten bread all week."

Oh? Law released him and sat beside him on the edge of the bed. "How kind of you." Luffy really wanted this. "No sandwiches for a whole week?"

"I managed." Luffy held out the fish for Law, gently pressing it to his lips.

With a hum, Law let Luffy feed him, the rich taste of salmon covering his tongue. He noticed how Luffy kept his eyes on him the entire time, his thumb and finger pushing into his mouth even as he chewed and swallowed. "How exactly are we doing this?" He licked the tips of Luffy's fingers as his lover's eyes darkened with want.

Luffy pulled his hand away, a tremble of excitement causing his hand to shake a bit. "Just lay down for now." Law nodded, letting Luffy pull his towel away as he stretched out on the bed. Luffy stood and walked around him a few times. Law did his best not to chuckle at the serious contemplative look Luffy had. He stopped at the head of the bed and looked at Law's sprawled form. The doctor was tempted to ask what Luffy was thinking about; what was he doing? Was he planning? Just observing? It was odd, and Law felt a shiver run through as dark eyes swept over his naked body.

Making his way back around to the side of the bed, Luffy took one of the three larger bowls off its heating plate. He dipped his finger in as he sat down beside Law. "It's a little hot." Luffy looked over his shoulder before licking the chocolate off his finger. Law just shrugged. Humming to himself, Luffy turned to him with the bowl in one hand. He tipped it over Law's chest so that the warm gooey chocolate drizzled across his skin. A mild hiss escaped Law's lips. Luffy glanced up at Law, but he saw no pain in the man's face. His eyes were slightly closed and a light blush was beginning to bloom over his cheeks. Luffy bit his lip and continued to pour the melted chocolate over Law's abs until he deemed there was enough. He scooped up a bit from the bowl and held his finger out to his lover. "Here."

Law peeked up at him. Luffy had already turned away toward the table though he left his fingers close to Law lips. The sweet smell saturating the air around them was beginning to make Law's head spin, and they had barely started. He licked Luffy's fingers clean of the bitter dark chocolate, appreciating the sharpness on his senses. His eyes fell shut as Luffy pulled away, and he waited while Luffy moved over him to straddle his waist.

"Torao, why are your eyes closed?" Luffy dragged his hand down Law's chest, smearing the chocolate as it passed over.

"Just waiting." Law could feel the cooling chocolate spread and slide with every rise and fall of chest as he breathed. He had figured Luffy would start off messy, the bowl dumped over him, not slow and careful. "What are you," The rest fell away to a mumble as Luffy leaned forward to kiss his lover gently on the lips.

Law sighed as Luffy pulled away. Before he could comment on Luffy's unusual patience, his lover dropped his head down to his chest. His tongue was hot as it lapped over his skin. Luffy wiggled in his lap as he tried to position himself in the best spot so he could reach wherever he wanted on Law's chest. His hand still continued to move over wherever his mouth wasn't, smearing the chocolate over across tan skin. Law's breath hitched slightly every time Luffy paused to suck at the skin or chase a stray drop trailing down too close to his neck or side. By the time Luffy pulled away with nothing left to lick up, the surgeon was biting back soft whimpers with his hands twisted in the sheet.

Luffy sat up slightly and watched Law. "Are you ok?"

He let out a shaky breath. "You're teasing…"

"Oh…" He grinned as he tilted his head to the side in wonder. Law hated to be teased, drove him crazy and over the edge too quickly. "We're barely on the first course." Law snorted. He was aware. "Shishi," Luffy's laugh made him look up at his lover. "Torao's getting hard." Luffy emphasized with a roll of his hips.

"I'm also getting cold." Law frowned.

Without taking his eyes off Law, Luffy reached out to the table for the bowl and dumped the remaining contents on to Law's chest. He flinched at the contrast in temperature. Luffy shook the bowl a bit before dropping it on the floor. Law didn't get a chance to scold him before Luffy dragged his nails through the chocolate, catching Law's nipple and scraping over it. He swirled his fingers in the sweet before tracing over Law's chest tattoo. Once all of the black lines were coated, he resumed licking him clean. His tongue swirled around one nipple as he came near it, sucking diligently over the skin. It wasn't too long before Luffy had cleaned off Law's torso again, chasing after every little drop that threatened to fall on to the sheet and letting his mouth pick up the last bit.

Law was a flustered mess under him, and Luffy couldn't help but admire how easily he'd gotten his lover in this state. What was it? He wanted to know. He wanted to do it again later. "Law~" He called out softly. "How are you going to fuck me if you're already like this?" Luffy leaned back so he could look over the beautiful blush creeping down the older captain's neck.

"That's…" Law took a heavy breath. "…a good question." He exhaled. And one he wasn't expecting. "You don't want to top?"

"No… not really." Luffy had picked up a larger bowl and was examining it in his hands. He dipped his finger into the mix. "This is sweeter," He hummed. Placing the bowl down on Law's stomach, he turned back to the table thoughtfully. "I could ride you I guess."

Law groaned as the hot metal rested uncomfortably on his stomach. He focused on regulating his breathing before Luffy started on him again. His head was hazy and his skin sensitive. The hot swipe of Luffy's tongue over Law's chest had left him almost panting. He was more excited than Luffy was. "Whatever you want, Luffy." He swallowed thickly as Luffy absently shifted on his lap, rubbing him unintentionally.

"Will you suck me off in a bit?" Luffy asked as he poured the contents of smaller bowls into the one on Law's stomach. "Need a spoon," He grumbled. "And water." He turned back to the table and took the pitcher of water to pour himself a glass. Law took the bowl in his hands as he sat up while Luffy drank. "Not right now." He said around the cup. Taking the bowl back, he gently pressed against Law's shoulder for him to lay back down.

His lover shook his head and held out his hand for the water. "What are you doing?" He asked as Luffy handed him the glass. The water soothed down his throat and helped cool him. He needed to breathe; everything smelled so sweet, and every time Luffy touched him, he was set ablaze. His arms had goosebumps, and the over stimulation between Luffy's hot mouth, warm chocolate, and cool night air was going to drive him mad. It was worse than being teased. Or better. He didn't really know or care anymore.

Luffy swirled the bowl around, the combination not quite mixing the way he wanted. He shrugged before reaching out for the sashimi again. "Here," He fed Law a slice. "You ok?"

Looking up with Luffy's fingers still in his mouth, Law nodded and placed the cup back on the table. He let Luffy pull his fingers free. "I don't get it." Luffy tilted his head in confusion. "This, you're just…" Law waved his hand vaguely. "But it's making me hot, and it's like when you tease but different."

"I know." Luffy looked back at the bowl full of chocolate. "I like it when Torao's like this. He's cute."

Law groaned as he laid back. "I have this horrible feeling you're about to make a mess."

"Yup." Luffy confirmed with a nod. "But hold this first." He handed Law the bowl. While he begrudgingly took it, Luffy scooted back a bit so he could rest between Law's legs, not on them. Law's hard cock stood aching and red. Luffy licked his lips as he ran his hand over the hot erection. He pumped it a few times before reaching and taking the bowl back. Law watched with apprehension as Luffy scooped his hand into the chocolate mix. He let it hang over the bowl for a few seconds, excess dripping off, before he set it aside and slicked his chocolate covered hand over Law's cock.

A surprised gasp slipped past Law's lips. He pushed himself up on his elbows to watch Luffy. His lover dropped his mouth over the head of Law's cock and sucked noisily. Carefully, he moved his hand away and laid it on Law's stomach as he licked and sucked his way down Law's cock. He moaned around the sweet covered erection, the different kinds of chocolate and syrups tasting strange in his haste to mix them but still so delicious on Law's erection. The head of Law's dick brushed against the roof of Luffy's mouth causing Law to moan Luffy's name, and the young pirate swallowed him completely.

"Fuck, Luffy," Law bucked into Luffy's mouth, barely holding himself back. The younger hummed sweetly before slipping off Law and leaving him unfinished. His lover growled as he licked the back of his hand clean with slow lazy strokes. He beckoned Law to him with his other hand. With aggravated huff, Law sat up again, meeting Luffy in a kiss as he wiped off his hand on Law's chest.

"I found the dress for your birthday." Luffy said, nipping sharply at Law's lip. "But you need to earn it." Luffy dropped his hand to fist his own cock; the last of the chocolate smudged on to his heated skin.

Maybe it was the heat or sugar, possibly both, but Law leaned in close so he could whisper near Luffy's ear. "And what does my king wish of me?"

Luffy halted his hand, moaning with closed eyes as Law trailed soft kisses down his neck. Law pulled his hand away as he moved even lower. "Make me come." Luffy rasped. Law looked up at Luffy, lip caught between his teeth as he nodded. After some quick shuffling, Law was on his knees leaning over Luffy's cock while the other captain leaned back on his palms. Luffy released his breath in a quick puff as Law took all of him in with one bob of his head. His tongue slid over the cock in his mouth as he sucked and moved his mouth up and down.

He greedily watched Law suck him off, every praise moan spilling forth and urging his lover farther on his cock. One of his hands, his clean one Law noted absently, tangled in the dark hair as Law continued to go down on him. Luffy was willing to settle for Law's excellent mouth pleasuring him, though he would much rather have the man inside him. The black dress Nami had shown him the other day danced in the back of his mind. It was pretty, even Luffy thought so, and he knew Law would love it. But he wasn't kidding when he said Law had to earn it.

Tipping his head back, Luffy came fast and hard down Law's throat, hips jerking up. When Law tried to pull off, Luffy very firmly tightened his grip in Law's hair and only allowed him to come up enough to breathe. With a shaky exhale, Luffy pushed Law's head back down as thrust his hips up. Law groaned, fingernails cutting into Luffy thighs as he went back down, pushing the cock into his mouth to the back of his throat and swallowing hard. Cheeks hollowed and tongue dragged over the underside as Law began to bob his head in an uneven rhythm.

"Mmm, yeah," Luffy loosened his hold a little but kept his hand on the back of Law's head. "C'mon, more Law." Luffy's cock had hardly soften with Law sucking on it again immediately after he came. The surgeon moaned as his lips wrapped around the base, and he massaged the tip with his tongue as he came up. "Oh, fuck," Luffy's hips jerked up, pushing his cock farther into Law's mouth. "I might have to… fuck you…" Law growled and looked up Luffy. "…After all." The young man moaned loudly as he came once again in Law's mouth.

Law moved back, swallowing quickly and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. His lips were bruised and red from the abuse; he licked them, watching Luffy's hungry eyes on him. His future king held out his hand for Law to lick clean. He took the three middle fingers into his mouth while he held on to Luffy's wrist and gave them the same treatment he'd been given to his lover's dick. He hummed around the digits while Luffy pushed him back to lay down, head resting on the pillow. As Luffy pulled them free with a wet pop, he reached over for the bowl that had managed to stay on the bed and not get knocked off. Nudging Law's legs open a little wider, he pressed one finger against his entrance. Law tried to calm his breathing down, but he was still hard and wanting from Luffy's tease and the sex mixed into the air made his fogged mind even more unclear. Except for one thing. They were about to make a mess.

Luffy pushed two of his fingers in at the same time he poured the whole bowl over Law's chest and stomach. It was dropped off to the side with haste so Luffy could use his free hand to hold Law's hips and thrust his fingers in and out of him. Law grimaced and moaned at the same time. The tips of Luffy's fingers swept across Law's prostate, causing the man to jerk with the torturous promise of pleasure. A third finger joined to stretch Law open, and Luffy let go of him to spread the chocolate down his chest and stomach to his thighs.

"L-Luffy…"

"Yeah, I know." Luffy pulled his hand away and held Law's hips with both hands. He pushed in completely, leaning forward to kiss Law and catching the chocolate on his own chest as he pushed closer to his lover. Hushed with kisses and gentle murmurs, Law panted through the discomfort and sting of Luffy inside of him. Hand locked tightly with one of Luffy's on one side while the other loosely held his shoulder, the doctor forced himself to breathe evenly as Luffy pulled away, the sugary mess between them sticking to both chests.

"I wasn't," He began, head ducking down to lick up Law's collar. "And I wanted you to, but you're too hot right now…" Luffy pulled out before giving a shallow thrust. He mouthed down Law's shoulder, free hand holding him at the waist again as he rocked his hips forward steadily. "So fucking hot," Luffy sighed as he pulled away to kiss Law. It was messy, and Law's lips were soon covered with the same sticky chocolate on their chests.

Luffy didn't linger on Law's lips though; he pushed up on his knees and pulled Law into his lap, making it easier to reach his stomach with his mouth and thrusting into him at a new angle. Law arched his back, rocking into Luffy, trying to keep rhythm with him, but the smaller captain was moving slower than what he wanted.

"Luffy," Law's hand on his should gripped tighter, painfully if Luffy's skin wasn't rubber.

His lover chuckled lowly, pushing in harder but at the same slow pace. He looked up at Law as he licked his lips clean. "But Torao," He stilled completely. "You feel so good like this," Hands on Law's waist stopped him from moving. "So warm," Luffy pulled out. "And so sweet." The sudden quick snap of his hips pushing him deeper into Law had the older man gasping desperately. Luffy moaned himself, finally letting go and fucking Law faster, thrusting his cock against the sensitive spot inside him and pulling beautiful noises from his lover.

He tucked his head against Law's neck, ignoring his dessert for the moment so he could pleasure the surgeon beneath him. Blunt nails digging into his shoulders and back, breathless panting that escaped from Law's enticing lips, Luffy sighed under his breath as Law tightened around him. A quick peck was all Luffy spared him because he would not allow Law to not scream his name as he released his orgasm between them. Luffy whispered to Law lovingly as he rode it out with Luffy still moving in and out of him. Law's arms held him so close and tight; he couldn't reach between them to help jerk him through it.

Eventually, Law loosened and relaxed back into the mattress. He watched Luffy with half-lidded eyes as he continued to pound his cock into Law. His voice was hoarse from screaming, and his skin itched and burned for a shower, but he was content to watch Luffy's blissful face as he drove himself into his own release. His head tipped back in a moan as he spilled inside Law with the last of his thrusts. He kept himself braced over Law as he breathed heavily, his high fading slowly.

Law reached up, cupping his face and carding his hand through his hair. "You better clean this mess off of me." He said as he pulled Luffy closer for a kiss. Laughing against his mouth, Luffy pressed a few quick ones to Law's lips before trailing down his neck and shoulder.

"You're being really bossy on my birthday." Luffy chastised.

"If you weren't still inside me, I'd be headed for the shower." A lie, they both knew Law wasn't moving anytime soon.

Luffy rolled his hips experimentally as licked clean Law's stomach. The resulting hiss had him grinning. "Can't have that. I'm not done yet." Law's groan of complaint went unheard as Luffy tackled him with a heavy kiss set upon dozens of adorations and the whispers of love.


End file.
